I always wanted himA Johnny Cade Love Story Ch4
by JohnnyCadeLuvr
Summary: Not as long, was bored and wifi went out.


When Johnny was recovered I was so glad. I finally had my Johnnycake back.

I went for a walk one day, waiting for Johnny to get home from a movie with Ponyboy.

I didn't mind walking. My family couldn't afford a car for me, so I was used to it. I didn't

need a car. Anyways, I just kept thinking about Kali, Mom, and Johnny. Johnny really

stood out in my mind. What if something happens to him? What if I lose him? I didn't

like thinking about it. It scared me. I kept walking when I saw Jordyn. A Soc that I really

did hate. She was with Sydney. Oh great. Drama.

"So, greaseball, heard your nasty Johnny friend got beat up."

"yeah...yeah he did. By a damn Soc. Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Look. We don't follow orders from little ones like you. We are rich and

goddamn gorgeous. Look at you. All greasy and smoking weed. You

don't even have a car."

That hit me. I did smoke weed. So what. I am proud to be a greaser. I felt

deja vu, when I asked them why can't they leave us alone.

"Look. Just leave us alone....please."

"Hell No."

I walked away and decide to go to my house. Hopefully Johnny would be there. I could

hope right?

I walked in the door and Chantel was there. Jen and her were talking. Something about

dogs. Pitbulls.

"Shosh? You like those strong pitbulls right?" Jennifer asked me.

"Yeah. I love dem dogs. My favorite breed. They got pride and strength."

" I wanna be like that. Strong and Proud. We are strong and proud to be greasers, but

them dogs show it better. And they dogs."

"yeah. I know."

I didn't seem to be in a talking mood. I layed down and fell asleep, hoping I wouldn't think

so damn much.

I awoke terrified. Jennifer and Chantel were gone. I was all alone in this house. I heard a knock on the door and got up. It was damn Jordyn.

"So, where is that greaser, uh, Dally?'

"Leave my house damn Soc. Just leave."

"Don't disrespect me. Where is he."

"Why the fuck does it matter. Leave please."

That was when them ugly Socs came up and socked me in the face. I have no clue why they did, but it sure as hell hurt.

"Get her!" I heard somebody yell.

I felt blow after blow hit me across the face. Then I heard it. A switch from a switch blade. Oh fuck.

"NO!"

Then took it and sliced my lip. I felt the sharp pain and cried out. Why was this happening? I struggled but they kept cutting my lips. It hurt like hell and I cried. They stopped and started

smoking me in the face again, and kicking me in the stomach over and over. I felt limp and

didn't feel like fighting back. I cried and cried, but after awhile I just blacked out, though I knew

I was in serious trouble.

My eyes seemed to flicker and slightly opened my eyes. I woke up and looked around.

I was still by the front door of my house! What the hell. I looked around and it said it was only 8 o'clock. I got beat up around four, since I remember looking at the clock. I had been knocked out for four hours ago and nobody knew? I freaked out and wanted to cry, but my head hurt, so I decided not to.

I got up and laid on the couch. I could see my own blood on my hands, arms, legs and torso. I was bad off. I didn't have much strength, I wanted to die. But knew I can't sink to that level. I looked around and the house was destroyed. The whole time, falling asleep meant death for me. I knew I could sink into a coma. I probably had a cucusion. They smacked my head against the ground quite hard.

When I heard the sound of the front door opening at 8:47, I was so happy. I had been to weak to get to the phone earlier, so I waited until somebody got home. It was Asheley.

"Shosh?! What the fuck?" Asheley said to me. I must have looked horrible.

I whimpered and closed my eyes. She walked over to me and grabbed me.

"Who the fuck did this to you??

Its not like I could talk. My lips hurt, but I bet my scars will look cool after I heel.

Asheley cried. She could tell that I was hurt badly and she ran to the phone. She called the ambulance and Johnny must have seen them arrive. He ran over and saw me. His face I will never forget. He let out a whimper and watched the EMT's take me away. I wanted to cry. I couldn't stand to see him sad.

They took me away and told me that I shouldn't fall asleep, it could be fatal. I cried and knew I was bad off. I hadn't realized that Asheley was in the ambulance. She was sobbing behind me.

She was probably thinking the same thing as me. That I shouldn't be walking alone or talk back. It gets you nowhere. Except dead or in the hospital.


End file.
